Nemurella
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: in a so called 'kingdom',souls society lived two normal people...err not normal.A notsobeautiful Cinderella story.NemuxIkkaku Theres a dance no big ball.Fairy godmother Rangiku,Prince Ikkaku,Cinderella Nemu,evil stepmom MAYURI?stepsis's Annie&Mickie.
1. Chapter 1

No flames, please. Intro below and chapter 1 even lower... hope you like, please REVIEW!!! Reviews are my only fuel to continue my fanfics!!!!!!!! I don't own anyone.

* * *

Nemurella

By: Tsuki Shizuku

Summary over all- Classic story I twisted…a lot… Cinderella, some parts I changed…but it's still based on it…sweat drops.

Roles- 'prince': Madarame Ikkaku

'(not so…) fairy godmother': Matsumoto Rangiku

'Cinderella': Kurotsuchi Nemu

'Evil stepmother…': Kurotsuchi Mayuri

'Evil stepsisters': Annie and Mickie

---------------------

Chapter 1- News

"Nemu! Where is my favorite black soul reaper robe???" Mickie yelled at Nemu in her unordinary soul reaper outfit. Secretly both her sisters envied this girl for her beauty and outfit… Mayuri had made these two. Nemu was like a servant to them…(sorry Nemu fans out there…).

"Here," Nemu quietly said, giving her sister her robe back. She had just washed and dried it not long ago. Mickie snatched it out of her hands.

"Could you had taken any longer to wash this?!" Nemu's sister snapped and put it on. Nemu fought the temptation to say 'well you're welcome', sarcastically. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling for?!" Annie raised her hand to slap Nemu but fortunately was stopped by their 'stepmother'.

"Now, girls, don't fight! Get ready for the dance! There's one tomorrow, everyone's going," Mayuri exclaimed.

"That means…IKKAKU's GOING!!!" Annie and Mickie squealed, clasping their hands together they jumped up and down.

"Everyone…that means…I…?" Nemu was surprised.

"Yes, you may go…only after you finish helping your lovely sisters get ready for the dance. But the dance, of course, requires a dress," Mayuri sighed.

"Oh thank you!" Nemu smiled and ran to her room. She didn't have a dress but did have extra cloth. It was silky purple, it was often used to make clothes for Mayuri's other creations. She could always make her own dress…and her sisters had a lot of unwanted items she could use. She would see her crush, Ikkaku. To her he was nice and brave. They had only talked once or twice…but by the way he was talking she could tell he was quite comfortable being with her. There was hope…she would go to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

No flames but please review!! The dance is just about to start!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Review and enjoy

I don't own any characters in this.

* * *

Chapter 2- Fairy godmother?

Nemu walked to where Annie, Mickie, and Mayuri were. As she joined them they saw how she look once and started staring in awe. She was…stunning! Too bad they quickly recovered…

"Nemu!! That is my silk ribbon!!!" Mickie said snatching the lace and ribbons that were sewn onto Nemu's dress.

"And those are my pearls!!!" Annie pointed at the milky light purple pearls on her dress.

"All these items used to be yours and you didn't like them. You gave them to me…" Nemu stated the truth, both of her stepsisters always gave Nemu what they didn't like or broken items.

"…You…" They pounced on her…seriously! They ripped at the items that used to be theirs. Mayuri just watched with a smile on his face. Mickie and Annie were his favorites and he highly encouraged violence and abuse towards Nemu. Poor girl, all she could do was watch as they scratched, hit, and ripped at her. She had long ago learned that if she tried to fight back Mayuri would break her into pieces. Just what he did last time. They finally left her alone after Mayuri said to get going or they would be late for the dance.

"Lets go," Mayuri walked over to Mickie and Annie. Staring disgustedly he kicked Nemu hard and went off.

The door slammed shut, leaving Nemu cold, shivering, half naked in the corner of the room. The windows were open and the cold breezes blew in. She burst out crying, she had thought she was going to the dance like any other person… _Life is so cruel…I wonder why it just has to set up hope for me and then utterly destroys it afterwards… _

------------------------------------

Matsumoto Rangiku walked out of division 13's captain's office. Dang! The dance was just about to start and Hitsugaya just had to send her over to division 13 to deliver some go damn papers…he just wanted to be early to pick up Hinamori… As she passed Nemu's room she heard crying in it. Rangiku peeked through the window and gasped as she saw Nemu in her horrible condition. She quickly ran into the room and settled beside Nemu, comforting her. Rangiku asked what happened and Nemu told her…the cold hard truth.

"Dry ya tears, honey! 'Cause you pretty lady, are going to that dance! God may not be here or anybody else but dontcha worry! I'll be answering your prays tonight of all nights!" Matsumoto winked at the girl.

"Matsumoto-san…thank you," Nemu was almost speechless of what this girl was doing for here.

"Haha! No need, you just blow Ikkaku away! Then I can tease him!" Matsumoto grinned.

Nemu flushed deep red, "B-but…I don't have a dress," She indicated her torn up clothes…

"Don't forget my wardrobe! I didn't even get dress yet!" Rangiku grinned and pushed Nemu to her room. They spent half an hour looking and trying on clothes. Finally they found something absolutely perfect for Nemu to wear. She had a white dress on this time and she had two small skinny braids by her ears and the rest of her hair at the back held up by a beautiful green butterfly clip. She had two smaller purple and pink butterfly clips on each side of her head. Her ribbon was now red with a gold flower in the middle.

"Girl, you look great!" Matsumoto grinned and dragged her to the dance.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san…" Nemu smiled, after such an act of kindness she felt closer to the huge drinker.

_It's a cruel world…but no I'm sure there is such things called miracles…especially with a friend so much like a fairy godmother…_


	3. Chapter 3

So long! Sorry! I've been mainly working on my Shaman King fic and other Bleach one... I'm watching Naruto right now...heh...I own no one in this fic but Annie and Mickie, Nemu's "evil stepsisters", and sorry they are sooooooooooo short! Gomen ne! Please Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The ball 

Nemu walked into the room behind Rangiku. Everyone went silent when the two walked in. Whispering immediately started when everyone saw Nemu. She looked stunning and everyone knew it…even our bald prince, Ikkaku. Across the room he stood talking with his friends a moment ago until one of them elbowed him and pointed towards a girl asking him wasn't that that girl. It was Nemu, all right.

Matsumoto saw Ikkaku and taking hold of Nemu's arm she pulled her across the room to dear Prince Ikkaku.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Matsumoto grinned, taking a bottle of sake from someone and took a swig at it.

"Nemu, is that you?" Yumichika smiled, "I always knew you were beautiful like me!"

The girl blushed while Ikkaku shot daggers out of his eyes at his friend. He was jealous…plain jealous. Tee hee**♥**!

"Ah! Yumichika! I know you _love_ this song! Why don't we go dance, so you can show off your beautifulness! You guys too," Rangiku pushed the rest of the guys and gave a wink to Nemu. This left Ikkaku and Nemu all alone as in no one but them. Nemu loved this song too, she often would sing along with it when Mayuri or her sisters were around. She smiled, as her favorite part came on it was a love song.

Ikkaku noticed this and he ever…no…_never _had saw this girl smile before. "You like this song?" he asked her and she nodded, shyly. He smiled as he took the girl in a dance position. "No lady should dance alone tonight."

"Ah…" Nemu blushed deeply as Ikkaku's hand was on her waist. He also knew this song and resting his head on her shoulder he sang into her ear. His voice was soft and soothing, she had to strain to hear him but it was nice. She got up her courage and began to sing with him. It surprised him at first but soon he relaxed once more. Their voices sang in harmony and their unspoken love showed through the song. Their voices matched and weaved together naturally like they were a part of each other.

The song ended and Ikkaku raised his head, slowly like time didn't matter they kissed on the last few beats of the song. Their lips parted a moment later and they smiled sweetly at each other. Nemu glanced at the clock…oh no! Mayuri, Annie, and Mickie would be arriving home soon.

"Sorry, Ikkaku-san. I really must go…I'll see you some other time…" Nemu said goodbye to Ikkaku and ran off, leaving him standing there alone. She was beautiful, yes, and she was nice. So quiet and shy and attractive in her own silent way. Her voice was like a magical tune and their kiss so sweet. Would they ever be together?

"Hm…you should go after her," Rangiku somehow materialized beside Ikkaku. The boy was too full of thoughts of Nemu to even be surprised.

"You're right, Rangiku…" Ikkaku went off after Nemu. He had a feeling something world happen to Nemu and his feeling was, unfortunately, right.


End file.
